Denial
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil catch Chris and PJ making out. Chris and PJ admit they're gay. Dan also admits that he's gay.


Dan Howell always knew that he was gay. He's always been into guys. Never girls. But, he didn't dare tell a single soul that he was gay. Not even his parents or his family or friends. He wanted people to believe that he was straight. Dan wasn't ashamed of himself. It was just that he was afraid of all the negativity and hate that would come into his life if he told people that he was gay. Dan didn't like negativity in his life.

Dan had a best friend and his name was Phil Lester. Dan and Phil had been best friends since they met sophomore year in high school. Dan was happy to have Phil as his best friend. Dan had plenty of friends and knew a lot of people. Dan wasn't extremely popular but people knew who he was. But, Phil was different. He was different, but good different. Dan and Phil had a lot in common. They had the same interests. They just got along really well.

Phil was also gay. But, Dan didn't know this. They both kept quiet about their sexuality.

People always assumed that Phil was gay. Some of friends had caught him staring at other boys before. But, Phil quickly made an excuse and dismissed it. He denied everything. Phil didn't like being 'labeled' as something.

It was one of those rare days where Dan and Phil decided that they were actually going to do their homework on time. They were both terrible at doing their homework on time. Dan was worse. He procrastinated everything. He always left everything at the last minute. Dan knew he needed to work on that and work on it fast. The school year was coming to an end and Dan wasn't exactly doing the best in most of his classes.

"Tell me again why did we agree to do this?" Dan asked as he walked into the school with Phil. It was a Tuesday afternoon. School had just ended but luckily students were allowed to stay in the library for a couple more hours if they wanted to for school work. Dan and Phil had never done this before.

"Because we're falling behind in class and we'll be in so much trouble if we fail." Phil reminded Dan.

"Oh right." Dan sighed as he followed Phil. "It's just so weird being at school when school isn't actually happening."

"Tell me about it." Phil mumbled. He sighed. They were about to turn a corner but Dan immediately stopped when he saw spotted two people. He pushed Phil back. "What are you…?" Dan shushed him. He glanced around the corner and saw two boys. One boy had the other one pinned against the wall. Dan stared at the two boys and watched them as they kissed. He couldn't tell who they were just yet.

"Chris…" He heard one of the boys moan. Dan's eyes went wide with shock.

"Chris and PJ?" He whispered. He turned and looked at Phil. "Did you know Chris and PJ were gay?" Dan asked.

"What?" Phil asked with shock. Phil looked over and was also shocked when he saw Chris and PJ. "Whoa." Phil whispered. They stood there in silence for a few seconds, just watching Chris and PJ. Chris and PJ had finally pulled away from their kiss. Dan bit his lip as he watched them.

"Chris, I really don't think it's a very safe place to do this here…" They heard PJ whisper.

"Where else is there to go? We can't see each other at home. My dad will kill me." Chris replied.

"We'll find somewhere, I promise. But…School isn't the safest place to do this either." Chris sighed.

"I suppose you're right." Chris said. "Let's head out then. I'm actually starving." PJ laughed at him. Dan and Phil immediately stepped back when they heard footsteps. Dan looked over when he saw Chris and PJ, who didn't seem to see Dan and Phil standing behind the wall.

"Chris!" Dan hissed before they had walked away. Chris looked over and blinked a few times when he saw Dan and Phil standing there.

Chris and PJ were Dan and Phil's two best friends. They've been friends ever since middle school. Everybody knew that they were friends. They were kind of known as 'The Fantastic Foursome' around the school. They didn't remember where the name had come from but they all liked it so they stuck with it.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Chris asked nervously.

"Um…I don't know…Only a couple of minutes." Dan answered.

"Did you hear anything we were saying?" Chris asked. Dan nodded. Chris groaned. PJ looked at him.

"Chris, its fine. They're our friends. We can trust them." PJ whispered. Chris looked at them.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything…But, are you guys gay?" Dan asked curiously. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." Chris and PJ said at the same time.

"Why didn't you say anything to us before?" Phil asked.

"How are we supposed to tell someone this?" PJ asked. "It's not exactly easy." He mumbled.

"You know you can trust us. We'll never judge you for anything." Dan assured them.

"We were just nervous. Not a lot of people know. Only my mum and PJ's family knows." Chris explained.

"Yeah, and we'd like to keep it that way. Everything could go horribly wrong if people at school found out." PJ said.

"We won't tell anyone." Phil promised. Dan nodded.

"Thanks guys. It's nice to know there are some good people out there." Chris said. Dan smiled. He bit his lip as he looked at Chris and PJ. Knowing that Chris and PJ are gay is making him think twice about telling people that he himself is gay. Maybe Chris and PJ would support since they are also gay? "So, do you guys wanna go get something to eat with us? We were just heading out."

"Ah, we'd love to but we can't." Phil said. Dan nodded.

"Yeah, we're heading to the library." He added. PJ raised his eyebrows.

"You two are actually going to the library?" He asked. Chris laughed.

"Hey!" Dan whined. He pouted. PJ laughed at him.

"Well, good luck then. We'll see you later." PJ said. Dan nodded. PJ grabbed Chris's hand and then they walked away. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"Well, that was interesting." Phil said as he looked at Dan. Dan looked at him.

"That's one way to put it." He said. Phil laughed.

A couple days have passed since Dan and Phil had found out that Chris and PJ were gay and that they were also dating. They had found out that they've been dating for over a year now. Dan and Phil weren't that surprised though when they said that they were dating. Chris and PJ had always been close. Dan had come to the conclusion that they were the perfect couple and he was jealous of them.

"Hey, do you know why Dan wants us to be here?" PJ asked Phil.

It was now Friday. School had been out for a couple hours already. Dan had called Chris, PJ and Phil. They were meeting up at the town park. It's where they usually hung out. No one from school ever went there so it was usually peaceful and quiet where they could hang out by themselves.

Dan had finally decided that he wanted to tell his friends that he was gay. Surely, if Chris and PJ were gay then he would be able to tell them. They wouldn't hate him. Neither would Phil. Phil accept Chris and PJ for who they were. He was still nervous but not as nervous as he was before.

"I don't have a clue. Dan didn't tell me anything. He just called me and told me to come here." Phil replied.

"Same. He's been acting a little weird lately." PJ said.

"Then again, this is Dan we're talking about." Chris said. Phil laughed. They chatted for a few more minutes before they finally saw Dan walk into the park. Dan looked around and smiled when he saw Phil, Chris and PJ. He walked over to the table they were sitting at. "Okay, what's this all about Dan?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, seriously. We were in the middle of a very important video game. I was kicking Chris's ass." PJ said.

"That is so not true!" Chris exclaimed. PJ laughed at him.

"Well, hello to you too." Dan said. Chris rolled his eyes playfully. Dan sighed. "Actually…There is a specific reason why I wanted you guys to come here." He told them. "Um, there's something I need to tell you."

"Well, go on." PJ said. Dan sighed and sat down next to Phil.

"You know how you told us you were gay the other day?" Dan asked. Chris and PJ nodded. "Well…"

"Are you going to tell us that you're gay too?" PJ asked curiously. Dan looked at him.

"How'd you know that?" Dan asked. PJ laughed.

"I've known you long enough, Dan." PJ said. Dan sighed.

"Yes, I am gay." He said. "And I…I didn't want to tell anyone but then you guys came out to us so I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I told you guys."

"Of course it would be okay. We're both gay. We won't care if you're also gay." PJ reassured him. Dan smiled.

"Yeah, welcome to the club!" Chris said as he threw his hands up. PJ laughed.

"You're such a dork sometimes, Chris." PJ said. Dan laughed. Chris stuck his tongue out at him. Dan glanced over at Phil and frowned when he saw that Phil was staring at his hands. He wasn't saying anything which wasn't like Phil. Phil was never this quiet. Dan bit his lip nervously.

"Phil, are you okay?" Dan asked. Phil blinked a few times and looked over at him.

"What?" He asked nervously. Dan sighed and shook his head.

"I said…Are you okay?" He repeated. "You've been a little quiet."

"I'm fine." Phil mumbled. Dan raised his eyebrows.

"What's on your mind? Go on." Dan said.

"Spill it." Chris said. Dan nodded. Phil sighed.

"This is really awkward but…I'm…I'm gay as well." Phil admitted.

"What the hell?" Chris asked. "How are we all gay yet we didn't know it?" Chris asked.

"Well, you two knew that you were gay." Dan said.

"Well, obviously." Chris said. Dan laughed.

"Well, at least we all know now. No more secrets between us." PJ said. They nodded in agreement. "So, are you two dating anyone?" PJ asked curiously as he looked back and forth between Dan and Phil. Dan's eyes went wide.

"Peej!" He hissed. PJ laughed at him.

"I'm just curious." He said. He smiled innocently. Chris snickered.

"Well, I'm not. I don't know about Phil." Dan said as he looked over at him.

"Seriously? I spend most of my time in my bedroom playing video games and browsing the internet. Take a wild guess." Phil said. They all laughed at him.


End file.
